vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Aoki Lapis
Aoki Lapis (蒼姫ラピス / Aoki Rapisu) is a Vocaloid 3 that was released on April 6, 2012. On the 5th of August 2011, it was confirmed I-Style Project had a Vocaloid known as "Aoki Lapis" that was released for Vocaloid3 on April 6th, 2012. History Aoki Lapis debuted at the Comiket 80. She is part of a joint collaborative project between Japanese search engine site Surfer’s Paradise, anime studio Studio DEEN, and Nico Nico Douga users, called “i-style Project.” An introduction video has also been released. A voice recording competition was held to find the voice provider by uploading a song they think best suits her. This ended on the 9th of September 2011. Eguchi Nako won the contest. Aoki Lapis's voice was revealed during the Vonama event celebrating the release of Vocaloid 3. Her full demo was released November 11th. Aoki Lapis is sold in 3 different ways: voicebank alone, voicebank and V3 editor, and a deluxe edition. ;Voice sample *Daydream Flight (demo) Nicovideo Broadcast YouTube Broadcast *Daydream Flight (Full) Nicovideo Broadcast YouTube Broadcast *Little Wish Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *Think the Future Youtube Broadcast *Think the Future (Final voicebank) Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *花とゆめ Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *Twilight Scape Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *アステリズム Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast *AO～いつだってすぐ側に～ Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast Concept Lapis' design is loosely based on the "magic-girl" anime genre and her bio states that she is a fairy and has some background information, hence why she is listed with such a small size. If Lapis can be considered as "light", her sister is therefore presumed to be "dark" due to her alleged devil-like attributes.linkAccording to her developers, Aoki Lapis has no memory of who she is.link Lapis has the power to give life using song, while her sister draws energy from living things. The big gem she has on her head is a Paraiba Tourmaline, an extremely precious and rare gemstone. Etymology Aoki Lapis is named after the semi-precious gemstone Lapis lazuli because of her color palette. "Aoki" (her surname) means "Blue Princess". Marketing Lapis has had some fan direct marketing. iOS app An iOS app can be downloaded based on her. It allows Aoki Lapis to appear on screen as though she was in the environment being pictured. The App is free to download.link A second app has also been released for free. In it, Lapis counts sheep to help you fall asleep, and it also comes with an alarm.link CD A CD with all her demos was released on December 29, 2011. The CD also included the unpublished demo "Think the Future". VOCAFARRE 2011 On the 15th-16th of December Gumi , VY1V3 , Akikoroid-chan, Tone Rion and Aoki Lapis appeared in a 3D concert at VOCAFARRE 2011 *Gumi - Megu Megu Fire Endless Night Youtube Broadcast *Gumi - Love Droid Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoroid-chan - Cyber Thunder Cider Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoroid-chan - Beyond the glass World Youtube Broadcast *VY1V3 - Opening VOCAFARRE Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Daydream Flight Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Little Wish Youtube Broadcast *All Involved - VocaLawson Vocafarre Full Concert Youtube Broadcast *All Involved (Including Tone Rion who's full part is difficult or impossible to find) - VocaLawson Vocafarre Concert Summary Nico Nico Douga Broadcast Competition There was a "dress up" competition for Lapis. A base picture was issued and fans were invited to dress her up and submit the entry.link The contest is now complete with winners and runner ups announced. The winners entry will be adapted and used as an offical (alternative) costume.link There was also an illustration contest held for her, where in 3 rounds, users would be able to submit drawings of her and the best would go into a future art book. Figurine A figurine was seen on display for Aoki Lapis recently. Details are currently unknown. Twitter Lapis has an official Twitter acount.http://twitter.com/aoki_lapis_vc3 Wall scroll A wall scroll of Merli and Aoki Lapis has been produced.link Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 3 She has been designed to work with everyday users of VOCALOID, not just professional musicians, and will be designed for a new type of music, termed “lifestyle". link |-|Aoki Lapis= Examples of Usage Notable Lapis Songs Additional information Popularity Lapis had a number of songs in the Nico Douga weekly ranking after release.linl Trivia *Vocaloid store her listing is roughly translated as "Aoki Lapis is a small diva, a 150 millimeter fairy born from i-Style Project." Notable for... *First I-Style Project VOCALOID released *First female vocaloid by I-Style Project Gallery |-|Concept art = |-|Promotional art = |-|MMD models = [[source ]] References External links Official : *i-Style Project website *i-Style Project Character *i-Style on Twitter Other : *NicoVideo VocaLawson Vocafarre Summary Fandom : *Aoki Lapis fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *Aoki Lapis models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Aoki Lapis derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids